


Getting Friendly

by Beulaugh



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Long Running Joke, M/M, Sick Martino, elippoweek, elippoweek2020, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beulaugh/pseuds/Beulaugh
Summary: My sole submission for Elippo Week 2020, Day 5 "Friends."Being roommates was easy; becoming real friends took a lot more time; but becoming lovers was as natural as breathing.  Elia and Filippo have no trouble getting along, but they struggle to really get to know one another.  An emergency brings them together, and once they become friends, they easily slip into becoming lovers.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Getting Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to participate in Elippo Week this year, so here is my attempt. I apologize for the running joke if it grosses you out at all. It's actually a real running joke between my college roommate and I. It made me laugh and reminisce while writing, and enjoying the writing is what matters, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first foray into Elippo.

**Getting Friendly**

Elia’s favorite part of living in Filippo’s flat is the peace. It’s not exactly quiet, as Filippo will occasionally play loud music or bring someone home late, but the flat is peaceful, welcoming, judgement-free. Maybe it’s all the plants. Elia loves being able to just exist and not worry or have to explain himself. 

It took them a few weeks to get comfortable with one another, learning patterns of behavior and quirks, but they quickly developed a rhythm and routine they both liked. Now, Elia just feels like he’s home.

And if he were truthful with himself, he’d admit he never really felt that before with his parents. There were always expectations, rules, commitments, judgement, condemnation, disappointment, the list goes on. 

Filippo is just so calm and undemanding; Elia feels like he’s on holiday, like he can breathe for the first time in living memory.

At first, Filippo just gives Elia space. He can tell that Elia is happy, and though he’d never really considered it before, he’s glad to have a roommate to fill the void left by Ele. He can’t help wondering why Elia wanted to leave home. He never asks, but he wonders.

More than anything, he is just relieved to have someone to talk to at odd hours. It relieves the monotony, the quiet, and calms the panic that occasionally creeps up when he starts to miss Ele. He likes having Elia around, and life seems a little brighter.

Their transition from acquaintances into roommates is smooth and easy. 

*******

Their transition from roommates into close friends takes much longer. 

Elia and Filippo have different friend styles. Elia has three best friends, maybe 4 now with Nico, and everyone else is pretty much just an acquaintance. Fillipo, however, has many, many friends but no close friends. Eleonora is his best friend. He has his sister. 

They both like it this way, and neither of them is particularly interested in letting another person in.

Filippo really likes light chatter, talking in the kitchen, sitting on the couch, being friendly. Elia seems more interested in being alone in his room or playing Fifa with his friends. By no means is he rude to Filippo, but he’s enjoying his new found freedom and alone time. 

In this way, they don’t have a real conversation for months. They get along famously and enjoy living together, but they don’t really get to know one another. This all ends when Martino has an emergency.

*******

Filippo and Elia were sitting on the couch, casually watching a movie together, when Elia’s phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw Nico’s name.

“ _Ciao_ , Nico.”

Speaking rapidly, Nico responded, “Elia, Elia! I think you need to go check on Martino. He’s been sick all day, and his texts have been getting more and more strange. From what I can tell, he’s puked all over the house, but I’m not sure because he stopped making sense. He must be getting delirious.” 

The first thought out of his mouth was, “Where are you?”

“Napoli for a wedding with my parents. Is Flilppo there? Do you think he could drive Marti to the hospital? It’s bad. I think he might have food poisoning.”

“I’m sure he can. Let me ask.” Quickly, he updated Filippo on Marti’s situation, and Filippo immediately agreed.

“Yeah, Nico,” he said back into the phone. “We’ll get there as soon as we can. _Ciao, Ciao_.”

Hitting the red button, he and Filippo jumped off the couch, grabbed their jackets and their shoes, and rushed out the door. Once inside the car and on their way, Elia asked, “Why did he call me? I mean, he has your number, right?”

“I think so. Maybe he just assumed we’d be together, or maybe he’s so worried, he wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Yeah, that’s possible.

Pulling up to a light, Filippo glanced at Elia, “You know, Elia, I could let you out here. I can handle this. It’s late, and I could easily drop him off or wait up if they think they’ll send him home. You should get some sleep. You have class a lot earlier than I do tomorrow.”

“I know, but I want to be there for him. And I was thinking. If the flat is really covered in vomit, someone’s going to have to go clean it up. He won’t be in any shape to handle it, and Nico isn’t around. We can’t just leave it like that.”

“My God, Elia, you’re a saint.”

“Nah, Marti’s taken care of me in the past. What else are friends for? Let’s get there, check out the situation, and I’ll stay behind if needed while you get him to the hospital.”

“Ok. I’m pretty sure Marti’s going to owe you big time for this though. Bodily fluids are a no-go for me.”

“All bodily fluids?” Elia asked with a sly grin. “Because, you do realize that sex and kissing are essentially just an exchange of bodily fluids.”

“Uuuughhh. Why?” Filippo cringed. “Seriously, why? I mean, you’re right. But why mention it? Gross. I’m going to be thinking about puke and bodily fluids next time I hook up with someone. Thanks, Santini! Ugghhh!” he groaned. 

“So, you’ll be thinking about me next time you have sex. Interesting. Very interesting.”

“Are you puke or bodily fluids?” Filippo asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“Well, no, but I planted the idea in your head. After you think about them, your mind will naturally drift to me, which will make your hook up that much better.”

“You think so? Hmmm. I think you’re full of shit.”

“Yeah, probably, but now that I’ve mentioned it, you know you will think about me,” he said with a slightly evil gleam in his eye. “And, I’d like to point out that I’ve gone from saint to shit in less than a minute. You’re giving me whiplash.”

“Well, maybe you’re a saintly shit.”

“Or a shitty saint?” Elia suggested.

Looking at each other as they pulled up in front of Martino’s building, they both burst out laughing. As they ran up the stairs, they jabbed each other, clapped one another on the back, and basically giggled the whole way up.

Trying to sober up a bit, Elia took a big breath and knocked on the door loudly. “Marti,” he called. “Marti, open the door!” No one answered. They tried again. Nothing.

“Let’s see if it’s unlocked,” suggested Filippo. It wasn’t.

“I’ll try calling his phone,” said Elia, pulling it out. 

It rang four times before Marti answered, groaning, “Hold on, asshole. I can’t open the door if my head is shoved in a toilet. Give me a minute.” And he hung up. 

When Martino finally opened the door, what Elia and Filippo saw truly grossed them out. Martino had made a mess, and he was really sick. One look at him, and Elia was putting on his shoes while Filippo was putting on his coat. Between the two of them, they carried him down the stairs and buckled him into the car, all while Martino repeatedly whimpered, “ _Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace_. Sorry. Sorry,” while trying to stay upright. 

“Wait,” called Elia, and he ran back up the stairs. Thirty seconds later he came down with a trash can. “To protect your car,” he said with a wink, and then seriously, “Keep me posted.”

“I will,” Filippo responded and drove off.

Walking back up the stairs, Elia closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Resolutely, he walked back into Martino’s flat, shuddered, and began looking for the cleaning supplies.

About an hour later, Elia heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, he saw Filippo. “What, you’re back? I thought bodily fluids were a ‘no-go’?”

“Don’t start that again. And yes, I’m back. Marti’s been admitted for food poisoning, and there’s no reason for me to stay at the hospital. You’re saintliness has rubbed off on me. I’m here to help,” Filippo said, holding up his hands. 

“Well, my fellow saint, welcome to the shitshow!” he laughed.

Together, Elia and Filippo scrubbed Marti and Nico’s apartment. Elia found the bluetooth speakers, and they blasted music, dancing around as they cleaned. Despite the circumstances, they had a blast, joking together, laughing, fooling around. Elia even showed off his mop dancing skills. 

It took several hours, but they eventually finished. As they drove home, Elia looked at Filo and said, “You know. That was fun. Let’s not do it again some time.”

“Yeah, let’s not. Maybe we can just dance around our apartment instead.”

“Yeah, but now, let’s sleep.”

“Sleep. Yes, sleep.”

So sleep they did, and good friends they became. Some shared experiences can’t help but bring people closer together. 

*******

Becoming close friends took some time, but becoming lovers happened with little fanfare or fuss. It was almost as natural and effortless as becoming roommates. Once they let each other into their lives, it was natural that they’d let one another into their hearts. 

Over the course of several months, Elia and Filippo started sitting closer to one another on the couch, sitting next to each other at the table instead of across from each other, lounging in one another’s bed. Being near each other became routine. 

They stopped dating others. Elia stopped talking about girls, and Filippo didn’t bring anyone home. They spent their evenings together or with mutual friends and always found ways to make sure the other was invited. 

Then the touching started. Elia would put his hand on Filippo’s shoulder and squeeze. Filippo would gently touch Elia’s lower back when together in public. Elia would pull Filippo’s head over and whisper in his ear when the boys were playing Fifa. Filippo would put his arm around Elia on the couch. Elia would rest his head on Filippo’s shoulder. Filippo would play with Elia’s hair. They’d fall asleep together on the couch or in one of their beds. 

This casual intimacy continued until one day, maybe 6 months after Martino’s food poisoning, when Elia and Filippo were sitting on the couch watching a movie together. Filippo’s arm was across Elia’s shoulders, and Elia’s chin lay on Filippo’s chest while his forehead nestled up into his neck. 

Filippo looked down at Elia, pulled him in tighter, and kissed the top of his head. Elia looked up surprised.

“Was that ok?” asked Filippo.

“I think so,” Elia said thoughtfully. He paused, and then, “Yeah, I liked it.”

“Ok,” continued Filippo. “How ‘bout this?” And he kissed Elia’s cheek. 

‘Definitely,” smiled Elia, staring into Filippo’s eyes. 

“Ok, and this?” Slowly, he leaned down to kiss Elia’s lips, and then Elia got a wicked look in his eyes, and quickly put his finger over Filippo’s lips.

“Do you really want to do that, Filo? I mean. We’d be exchanging bodily fluids, and I know how you feel about that.”

“You ass. I’m trying to be all romantic, and you’re making fun of me.”

“Well, isn’t that what boyfriends are supposed to do? Love you and give you a hard time?” Elia questioned with a gleam in his eye.

“Maybe,” Filippo said, ruffling his hair. “Or, they could just be loving and support one another. You know, that also works.”

“Meh, I’m not sure I’m that kind of boyfriend. You’re screwed.”

“Yes, you are, and why do I know that?” Filippo asked, gazing down at Elia. “Because you’re that kind of friend.” Filippo paused for a second while Elia looked at him adoringly, and then added, “and you’re also an ass.”

“Now who’s ruining the romance?”

“I can fix that,” replied Filippo, and he leaned down again, this time capturing Elia’s lips in a kiss. They kissed slowly, taking their time, exploring each other. Hands roamed and found their way into each other’s hair and reaching under shirts. Their lips moved to cheekbones and jawlines, leading to open mouthed kisses on their necks. 

This first kiss was not a flash of lightning; it was more like a crackling fireplace. Warm, comforting, and sensuous. It felt new and familiar all at once.

With slightly glazed eyes, Elia pulled back from the kiss. Smiling, he said, “You know, Filo, I can say with almost 100% surety that you will be thinking of me next time you have sex.”

“True,” he responded, giving Elia a few quick pecks. “And I will gladly admit that I am looking forward to continuing our exchange of bodily fluids.”

“Oh gross, Filo,” Elia exclaimed, pulling away and laying back against the couch. “The romance is dead. Gone. Over. Ruined. It lasted a grand total of maybe 2 minutes.”

“Are we capable of being serious for more than 2 minutes?

“Probably not.”

“Would you have it any other way?”

Grinning, Elia responded, “No. Let’s go to bed, boyfriend.” Elia grabbed Filippo’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. 

Looking back on the momentous occasion of their first kiss, neither of them can remember the movie they were watching. They just remember feeling relieved that it finally happened, and they could get started with the next chapter of their lives. 

Acquaintances to roommates to close friends to lovers, a journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> @If-music-be-the-food-of-love on tumblr


End file.
